This invention generally relates to a glide assembly for supporting an article, and more particularly to a glide assembly for supporting a space-dividing wall panel arrangement.
Numerous wall panel systems have been developed for use in dividing large open office areas into smaller work spaces. The wall panel system is typically formed from a plurality of individual upright wall panels which are appropriately joined together either directly or through intermediate connecting structures, such as upright connector or support posts. The wall panels are appropriately arranged into desired geometrical configurations to define work spaces for individual occupants. In this regard, the individual wall panels conventionally join in aligned relationship, and also traditionally connect at corners which define two, three or four-panel connections. Such wall panels are typically less than floor-to-ceiling height, and cooperate with other furniture components to define an equipped workstation. These components may include worksurfaces, cabinets, shelf units and the like which mount directly on and are supported by the wall panels, and may also include freestanding furniture components such as tables, chairs and file cabinets.
In known panel arrangements, the individual panel assemblies have a variety of configurations. For example, in some arrangements, the individual panels are supported directly in load-bearing relationship with a floor by glides or support feet. In other arrangements, serially-adjacent panel assemblies are interconnected through intermediate upright supports or connector posts which bear the weight of the panels and in turn are maintained in load-bearing engagement with the floor. The present invention is illustrated herein in conjunction with this latter type of panel arrangement, however, it will be appreciated that the invention is also applicable to panels supported directly on the floor, as well as to other structures which utilize this type of support.
In some arrangements, the support foot or glide is fixed to the connector post or directly to the frame of the panel assembly by welding, through a threaded engagement or other type of positive connection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,734 illustrates a tubular glide support assembly with an upper portion defining therein axially extending lances. When the tube is driven into the panel assembly, the lances cut grooves into the wall of the panel bore in order to prevent rotation of the tube relative thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,191 discloses a support post which mounts therein a plug-like member at a lower end thereof. The lower end of the post defines splines or serrations which grip raised ribs defined on the plug-like member to retain same in the post. The plug-like member additionally includes a threaded interior opening which receives a threaded floor-engaging leveler.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved glide assembly for load-bearing engagement with a support surface such as a floor, such as those used in space-dividing wall panel systems. The glide assembly according to the invention includes a housing from which a glide stem projects downwardly for engagement with the floor. A lock plate is provided on the housing and includes outwardly projecting noses which cooperate with corresponding openings defined in a support, such as a connector post utilized to interconnect adjacent panel assemblies, or alternatively a frame member of a panel assembly. The glide stem is threadingly engaged within the housing to allow for height adjustment of the support relative to the glide assembly. During assembly, the housing is inserted into a lower open end of the support, and the housing is rotated which causes positive engagement of the noses of the lock plate in the openings of the support to lock the glide assembly thereto. The assembly of the glide assembly to the support is thus greatly simplified, as no welding or other type of securement is necessary.